A Hundred Names, A Hundred Lies, A Hundred Truths
by dango-lover17
Summary: He's heard all the things people call him a hundred times each. Now, he doesn't know which one he really is.


**Here's some Kakashi angst, in a new-ish style. Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

 _Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup. Pup._

He wishes for those times again. When his father called him that pet nickname, affection in his gentle eyes.

* * *

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

 _Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius. Genius._

He makes a name for himself. The prodigy of Konoha. He won't let his his father's soiled reputation follow him forever.

* * *

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

 _Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief._

Ironic, that as soon as he learns the meaning of friendship and teamwork, (Rin and Obito's favorite words), his world should fall to pieces again. The sharingan was not a stolen thing, it was a gift. _Perhaps_.

* * *

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

 _Friend-Killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer. Friend-killer._

His lover's pleading eyes as she whispers his name before she dies. Now she and Obito have both given him a new nickname in death.

* * *

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._

At least, ANBU don't care about titles. They care about the mission, the mission comes first…the mission...

* * *

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

 _Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain._

ANBU don't care. He doesn't care anymore whether he lives or not. As long as the mission succeeds, and his comrades under him stay alive. After all, he's their captain.

* * *

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei._

The title is alien, but not unwelcome. For the first time, he looks at the future with hopeful eyes. Maybe he can direct Naruto to success, Sakura to strength, Sasuke away from the darkness that he himself walks. The bored countenance is merely hides another mask, after all…

* * *

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

 _Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

He failed them too. His new team. Sasuke went to the darkness despite his efforts. Not good enough. Naruto's gone, a new master to learn from. Sakura too, now she's learning medical ninjutsu from Tsunade. He didn't do a thing for them. Just like he didn't do a thing for Obito and Rin and Minato-sensei and even Itachi.

* * *

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend._

Yet, Asuma still invites him to train. Anko eats dango with him. He doesn't want to say it aloud, in fear that it'll all be another illusion. But maybe...

* * *

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

 _Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival. Rival._

One thing's for sure; Gai's no illusion. He could never conjure up such a thing. He accepts Gai's challenges everyday, they're a good distraction from reality.

* * *

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

 _Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero._

They call him a hero after the war. But they also called him cold-blooded so many years ago. Called Naruto a monster, once upon a time. He thinks that he's not a hero. There is no true hero in their world. (But he thinks that Obito was pretty close to one at the very end.)

* * *

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

 _Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage. Hokage._

He takes up the mantle after the war ends. He wants to give the next generation the innocence that he never had.

* * *

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

 _Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old. Old._

Truthfully, he likes being called old. Even if he knows he's already been replaced- the young prodigy no more than a legend. Growing old makes him feel lucky. So many never had that chance.

* * *

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.**_

He's Hatake Kakashi, formerly of the Sharingan. He's all these things and more. He has comrades and students, friends and rivals. He's somebody in the sea of everybodies.

* * *

 **Eh. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought about it! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
